1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus and a display thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electro-optical apparatus driven through a capacitive coupled driving method, and a display thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of display technologies, people's life becomes more convenient with assistance of display apparatus. To meet design features of lightness and slimness, flat panel displays (FPDs) become a main stream in the market, in which a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is a commonly used FPD. As image resolutions are increased, a charging time for each pixel in the TFT-LCD is shortened, which may lead to image quality deterioration. Accordingly, a plurality of driving method is provided to mitigate the problem of the image quality deterioration.
In various LCDs, a gate on array (GOA) technique for directly fabricating gate driving units on a glass substrate is provided. Though such kind of display can save an expensive cost of a flexible circuit board, configuration of gate driving units occupies a layout space on the glass substrate.
Moreover, regarding a display that applies a capacitive coupled (CC) driving method to display images, the display includes a pixel array, a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of common lines, a plurality of gate driving units, and a source driving circuit, wherein the pixel array includes a plurality of thin film transistors, a plurality of pixel electrodes, a common electrode, and a display medium layer. Each pixel of the pixel array includes a thin film transistor, wherein a gate of the thin film transistor is connected to one of the scan lines, a source of the thin film transistor is connected to one of the data lines, and a drain of the thin film transistor is connected to one of the pixel electrodes. Each of the gate driving units simultaneously has a scan line driver and a common line driver for respectively providing a scan signal and a common voltage to one of the scan lines and one of the common lines in a same pixel. When each of the gate driving units provides the scan signal to one of the scan lines, the scan signal is only transmitted on the scan line. When each of the gate driving units provides the common voltage to one of the common lines, the common voltage is only transmitted on the common line and is not transmitted on the gate line. Namely, an output terminal of the gate driving unit simultaneously having the scan line driver and the common line driver, the scan line driver is only connected to one end of one of the scan lines and the common line driver is only connected to one end of one of the common lines, and another end of the scan lines and another end of the common lines are not connected to other circuits or drivers (driving units).
The display medium layer is disposed between each of the pixel electrodes and the common electrode. Each of the pixel electrodes, the display medium layer, and the common electrode are sequentially stacked to form a display media capacitor (CLC). An insulating layer is disposed between each of the pixel electrodes and one of the common lines. One of the common lines, the insulating layer, and each of the pixel electrodes are sequentially stacked to form a storage capacitor (CST), wherein the pixel electrodes and the common line are disposed on a same substrate, the common electrode is disposed on another substrate, and the above two substrates are oppositely disposed. Namely, the pixel electrodes and the common line are located at one side of the display medium layer, and the common electrode is located at another side of the display medium layer. When the gate driving unit enables one of the scan lines to drive one row of the pixels, this row of the pixels can receive data voltages provided by the source driving circuit through the data lines, so that the pixel electrodes in the pixels can respectively be charged to a voltage level after the enabling period is ended. However, during a same frame period, when enabling of the scan line corresponding to the row of the pixels is ended, the row of the pixels can receive the common voltage from the corresponding common line, so that the pixel electrode of the pixel can be coupled to a predetermined voltage level.
Therefore, according to the CC driving method, the voltage level of the pixel electrode can be adjusted to the predetermined voltage level during a non-enabling period of the scan line, so that the problem of insufficient charging of the pixel electrodes due to a short enabling period can be resolved. However, the gate driving units located outside the pixel array are not only implemented by complicated logic gates, but also occupy a great amount of layout spaces on the glass substrate, so that a design requirement of a slim border cannot be achieved.